


关于被潜规则这件事

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 现代乐队au，演艺公司老板堍＆高中摇滚乐手迪，内容如题。ooc属于我，恩爱属于他俩。阅读愉快。
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	关于被潜规则这件事

演艺公司老板堍＆高中摇滚吉他手迪达拉，个人觉得ooc有点严重所以（）仅供娱乐

正文…………………………………………………

“到底要描绘一个怎样的理想才好呢？  
到底要怀抱一个怎样的希望前进才好呢？  
这个无法回答的问题  
被埋葬在平常的日子里  
假如你在的话会说些什么呢？  
会开玩笑地说我‘黑暗’吧？  
只要触碰到——”

樱井和寿的歌声突兀地切断，耳机线刷地一声被人扯了下来，迪达拉的左手手指还悬空飞快地按着和弦，好像还抱着他那把宝贝电吉他，想都不用想，肯定又是飞段那个烦人精。那头亮银色的招摇发色正在他眼前晃着，他白了这人一眼，抢回耳机：“又怎么了？嗯。”  
“马上上课了。”飞段还是和平时一样，光着上半身穿校服外套，胸前挂着一串显眼的金属项链，右边的那圈小小的“木叶高中”几个字也被他涂成了他那个教会的徽章，够邪气也够骚包。“我说，还在想昨天晓的海选吗？”  
他懒得搭理，随着上课铃磨磨蹭蹭地往教室走，顺便和隔壁班那个宇智波交换了一个剑拔弩张的眼神，漩涡鸣人那个吊车尾又过来和稀泥，“佐助，上次的小组实验报告咱们是不是还没写完——”说着就勾肩搭背地走了。  
“其实你发挥得还是不错的。”飞段跟在他身后，“我的经纪人说半路被打断也很正常，也有可能是因为表现特别好——”  
“你确定让角都当经纪人没问题么？”迪达拉本来不想去回忆那场差强人意的表演，可实际上从昨天结束后直到现在自己一直都在耿耿于怀。  
晓是业内颇有名气的娱乐公司，近几年为了打入音乐圈，一直在组织他们自己的乐队，今年更是直接大张旗鼓地做了整整一周的海选，整个木叶，再加上其他城市和其他国家慕名而来的，各路牛鬼蛇神加在一起排队估计都要排到太平洋了，可根据“内部消息”，他们最多也只要一支队伍。

迪达拉在靠近教室前门的位置上坐下，论起这个，班上其他学习好的人谁也没有他这么朋克，而比他更朋克的（比如飞段）一定没有他学习好，一直以来他勉强被大野木那个烦人的老头子拴在第一排，可上课也很少听讲，整天挂着耳机琢磨他的电吉他，把左手练得飞快。  
翻开草稿纸，他拿起笔画了个椭圆。想了想，又在左上角的位置添上了一个小孔，以它为中心向外画出一圈圈的漩涡来。“画什么呢？”同桌黑土冷不丁地靠过来，眨着她的大眼睛看着迪达拉。  
“没什么。”大野木夹着三角尺进来了，迪达拉塞上耳机，撑起胳膊托着腮，任思绪往昨天的海选现场飞过去。  
在海选现场他在评委席上见到了晓的金牌制作人，佩恩，还有小南，除此之外边缘还坐着一个经常出现在社交网络上很有趣也很神秘的角色，那个一直戴着橙色漩涡面具的男人，直到佩恩已经被那些糟糕的重金属吵得直按太阳穴，他也还能拖着腮兴致盎然地听完每一支乐队，顺便歪个身子凑到小南耳边给她讲个提神醒脑的笑话，给他们俩递杯茶什么的。从刚上台开始，迪达拉就感觉到那只橙色面具的小孔里有一束目光一直锁定着他，虽然应该没人看到他手心在出汗，可是夹杂在旋律里星星点点的漏拍和错音还是暴露了他的紧张——  
哼，我才不紧张。

迪达拉捏紧了手里的笔，另一只手开始藏在课桌下翻手机，噼里啪啦输入“晓 面具男”，大部分都出现在娱乐新闻的合照里，和佩恩或者小南一起，视频里也是一副滑稽怪诞的语气，称呼制作人们为“各位前辈”，非正式场合里总喜欢和其他人勾肩搭背，倚靠在一起，看上去应该是晓的一个新人吧，评论区有人叫他“阿飞”，迪达拉立刻更换关键词：“阿飞”，在各式各样不相关的帖子里，他看到一张模糊的偷拍，他把面具抬起来了一半，只露出半个侧脸，在翠绿繁茂的树枝的掩映下，手搭着一个短发女孩的肩膀，他们站在树下谈笑着，女孩眼睛笑得弯弯的，图片配的文字是：晓的阿飞和他的小女友。  
有女友了吗？迪达拉的心莫名地往下沉了沉，把图片放到了最大，只能依稀看清阿飞下巴的轮廓，他就这样看着，突然很好奇他们到底说了些什么才能如此开心和甜蜜——  
“迪达拉！”  
又是大野木的声音。旁边的黑土拿胳膊肘捅了他一下。  
“麻烦你来为大家讲解一下昨天课后作业的第三题吧。”老头子把那只巨大的三角尺撑在讲桌上，“既然有时间去参加娱乐公司的海选，那一定是事先就完成了作业？”教室里有悉悉簌簌的偷笑声，迪达拉不得已把手机扔回抽屉里，不情不愿地站了起来。  
真倒霉。

晚上，他照例去了酒吧做兼职，小舞台上只有一束射灯打在音箱上，他那把蓝色的电吉他正寂寞地仰面躺在上面，泛着好看的寒光。台下零零散散坐了几个客人，酒杯相碰和谈笑的白噪音其实也很好听，这是人间烟火演奏出来的艺术，不过这对于酒吧老板来说只代表生意冷清，他拿起了吉他，一首老摇滚的谱子就从记忆里跳了出来。

前奏一响起就有人吹口哨了，迪达拉信手弹着，熟练得可以一边拨弦一边观察台下的每一个人，角落里分散地坐着好几个职业装中年男人，中间的小圆桌上是个棕色大波浪的时髦女郎，一个人喝着闷酒，其他几个花花绿绿的社会青年不值一提，但窗边的一个身影让迪达拉多看了两眼。  
是一个长相很干净很俊朗的男人，可能五官有点平庸，组合起来却和谐得天经地义，他略显安逸地躺在那只小小的红沙发里，小矮桌下的空隙差点放不下那双大长腿，一身低调的黑色休闲西装，手里是一杯同样低调的黑方，正悠闲地晃着酒杯，随着他的节奏点着脚尖。  
进到主歌，贝斯手才姗姗来迟，旋律稍稍厚起来了一点，已经有人开始小声地跟唱了。  
男人随着暗流一样参差不齐的歌声回过头来往舞台看了一眼，两人毫无防备地对视了，一瞬间，强烈的第六感过电一样传遍全身——这不是那个“阿飞”吗？虽然那张照片上只露出了一个高糊的下巴，可那个眼神带给人的感觉不会错的。  
手里的吉他差点又磕巴了一下，他低了一下头才回过神，再抬头时他看到男人在微笑——他懂音乐，迪达拉突然像是回到了昨天的海选现场，可是打死他都不会承认自己紧张，艺术本来就是一件孤独的事，摇滚更是要做自己，别人怎么看都无所谓，享受音乐最重要，嗯。音符如流水一样冲刷着指尖，迪达拉开始更频繁地和他眼神接触，就像眼睛里进了磁铁似的稍不注意就被吸引了过去。主唱已经站在了他身旁的话筒前，歌声缓缓地加入了进来。  
迪达拉心不在焉地跟随着越来越丰富的旋律，场子逐渐热了起来，又有几个顾客在前排坐下，悠闲轻快的布鲁斯里，气氛也越来越暖，舞台上五彩斑斓的灯亮起，紫色，蓝色，绿色，红色，随着音乐的节奏把整个酒吧变成了一片神秘的童话世界，侍者托着盘子穿梭在台下，男人的脸时不时被挡住一小会儿，又突然闪现，耀黑的眸子里也映着彩色的灯光，紫色，蓝色，绿色，红色。

我的甜美孩子，  
我的甜蜜爱情，  
他有着如最蓝天空般的双眼，① 

迪达拉的眼睛也是蓝色的——不过在台下可能也看不出什么，他已经彻底走神了，天马行空地乱想着。后来他们又唱了四五首歌，下台时他脑子却还是那首差点弹错的《Sweet Child O' Mine》，掌声很热烈，有两个还穿着校服女高中生你推我搡地跑过来递给了他几张花里胡哨的明信片，他还是像往常那样，点头勉为其难道个谢，接过去，转身就塞进化妆间里的抽屉里，里面早就堆满了各式各样的情书，已经枯萎的鲜花和小礼物，他对这些不感兴趣。

“迪达拉前辈有些紧张呢。”迪达拉从后门挤出酒吧时，阿飞已经在小巷边站了很久了，“是因为又见到了我么？”  
“管谁都叫‘前辈’是为了显得年轻一点吗？嗯。”迪达拉挑了挑眉毛，他也没想到一开口他们就像认识了很久一样丝毫不需要客套，反正这人看上去应该也不是那种开不起玩笑的类型。  
“哈，只是听说前辈很小就开始学吉他了，相比较起来，我这个只懂一点皮毛的人还是甘拜下风呢。”之前在填写海选资料时，飞段把他八岁就开始学吉他的事用大大的字体塞在了备注那栏里，拦都拦不住，没想到这人居然记得，或者说他果然记得。迪达拉抿了抿嘴没说话，两手插在裤兜里往外面的灯火通明里走，默许阿飞跟上来，不远不近地隔着一两米的距离走着，夜空下，阿飞欢快的声音听上去美好得有些不真实。“说起来，前辈真的是我见过的最有天赋也是年纪最小的电吉他手了。”  
“意思是我能入选？”他侧过脸，发现阿飞一直在看他，登时脸红了一片。  
“这个，我一个新人也不太清楚，可以帮前辈打听！”阿飞为难地挠了挠后脑勺。  
“嘁。”迪达拉扫兴地撇了撇嘴，原本以为这人私下来找他是为了——电视节目不都是明里一套暗里一套么，走后门、潜规则什么的也不稀奇，没想到只是个新人。

走到了街角，灿烂的霓虹灯迎面泼了阿飞一身暧昧的红色，格外好看，“不过——我手里一支经常有演出的乐队，正巧缺一把电吉他，赚的应该比酒吧多。”  
如果迪达拉事先知道那支乐队里有宇智波佐助的哥哥在的话，打死他都不会去的。

宇智波家族的臭脸一定是刻在基因里的，见谁都是一副高高在上睥睨众生的样子。迪达拉到了那间排练室的时候，宇智波鼬怀里抱着一把一看就价格不菲的贝斯，正在和架子鼓和节奏，只抬眼瞧了他一眼，就立马把他的火气点燃了。  
靠，他这是什么眼神？  
身后的阿飞笑嘻嘻地搭着他的肩膀，好像根本没察觉到他的怒意，“前辈，来认识一下吧。”  
坐在架子鼓前的是个小眼睛的大个子，“鬼鲛。”那人握着鼓槌和善地冲他微笑了一下，键盘手一头妩媚的酒红色头发，幽幽地瞧了他一眼：“阿飞，这又是从哪儿拐来的小孩？”  
“的确是小孩。”宇智波鼬补了一句，迪达拉差点想过去把他的贝斯给砸了。  
“迪达拉前辈和各位前辈一样，都是非常优秀的乐手呢，大家可以让他试试。”阿飞拍着他的肩膀，低头和他对视了一眼，又向宇智波鼬挤眉弄眼使了个眼色。  
迪达拉环顾四周，乐器都有了，那主唱呢？刚要问，就看见一个银头发的家伙进来了。

“阿飞，这家伙最讨厌别人碰他，小心被踹飞喽。”飞段慵懒地走过来，一把就搔乱了他的头发。  
“找死啊你！”他立马炸毛地扑过去和飞段打闹在一起，又被阿飞和随后进来的角都拉开：“前辈们，冷静啊——”  
“你怎么也在这儿？嗯。”迪达拉没功夫管正在帮自己整理头发的阿飞，没好气地问他。  
“听说有演出费可以拿......”银发的家伙拿起谱架上的谱子悠闲地哼出几个音调，“我和角都就来看看。”

在见识过了宇智波稳如流水的贝斯之后，迪达拉答应阿飞加入了这支乐队，不为了别的，就为了有朝一日把那个目中无人但的确比他技高一筹的宇智波给比下去。  
“话虽如此，可是乐队最重要的应该是相互配合吧，前辈。”空荡荡的排练室里，阿飞跨坐在椅子上，把下巴搁在椅背上嘟囔着。  
“那还用说——正式演出时我会给他点面子的。嗯。”他信誓旦旦地说着，放下吉他，活动了一下嘎吱作响的手指。每次演出或者排练结束他都会回来自己再练上几个小时，常常熬到凌晨，阿飞总像个跟屁虫似的一直陪着他，不论多晚，他好像都有用不完的耐心和精力，总是嘻嘻哈哈兴致勃勃的。  
“前辈想去吃夜宵么？”黑发男人没等他回答就过来揽住了他，“呜呼～今天又能好好吃一顿啦！”“整天黏糊糊的烦不烦？”话虽如此，他却从没甩开过阿飞，只任由他越来越熟络地抱着自己的胳膊走路，谢幕后等在后台给他一个肉麻的拥抱，随时随地揽着他倚着他，甚至要作势来亲他——每次都会被他大叫着推搡开。

乐队的演出越来越多也越来越成功，可晓还未公布的海选结果仍在坠在心里，迪达拉不是没有幻想过——站在更大的舞台上，让更多的人听到他的音乐，被他自己的艺术折服，从小他和电吉他看对了眼，不理解的声音太多了——大野木就是最令他头疼的一个，孤芳自赏的艺术好像也没什么意思，不能被人看到，就好像没有存在过一样。

不过现在，无论如何台下都有一个人在看他，虽然他总是坐得很远，但那束目光让他悬着的心有了支点。

黄昏温暖的斜阳把枫木地板烤得暖暖的，迪达拉盘着腿坐着，抱着把木吉他有一搭没一搭地拨着弦，细碎轻盈的音符融化在眼前的这片暖洋洋的橙红色里，十分惬意。排练室的门开了，他也并未停下手里的动作，直到进来的人在他身后坐下，两腿伸在他身体两侧，下巴搁在了他肩头。  
“干什么？”迪达拉捏紧了琴颈，灵光乍现地想到了一首曲子。  
“困。”这家伙居然也会困，真是难得。  
他重新调了调弦，思考了一下，弹了起来。木吉他简单轻快的声音和夕阳搭配起来实在是很好听，迪达拉原本只想自娱自乐，没想到阿飞居然跟着小声地唱了起来。声音捂在他肩膀里痒痒的。

只要触碰到你那温柔的笑容，就能将我的忧郁通通扫去，  
绝对不可能抓得住，即便那是像烟火般的光芒。  
再一次，再一次，  
再一次，再一次，②

迪达拉也跟着哼起来，“我也希望伸出这双手/任谁也怀抱着悲伤/但仍然祈愿着美好的明天”，阿飞的双臂慢慢地环上来搂住他的腰，旋律有点乱了，“你这样我还怎么弹......嗯。” 身后的人把这抱怨当成了默许，得寸进尺地又搂紧了点，不回答，只是继续小声哼唱着，让他把伴奏也跟上。

无论多少次也想要见你，  
原来与你邂逅，会使世界变得如此美丽，  
从不曾想象过 你会笑我太单纯吗?  
想打从心底向你说声谢谢。 

迪达拉不知道为什么自己会一时兴起弹这个，歌词和气氛好像逐渐跑偏了，阿飞抬起眼看了看他，帮他把左边遮着眼睛和脸颊的刘海别到了耳后，视线一下子开阔了不少，左半边脸凉飕飕却也热辣辣的，手里的曲子怎么也想不起来了，一只手捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸拧了过去。

一个安静温柔的吻落在他嘴唇上，最细的那根弦崩了一声。

该死，这次真的被他得逞了。嘴巴麻麻的像是失去了知觉，迪达拉下意识地缩住脖子转过脸去，第二个吻落在他脸颊上，于是脸连同耳朵也麻了一半，然后是侧颈，肩窝，哗啦啦地酥麻了一大片，整个身体都热了。阿飞埋在他肩头偷笑起来，像是刚偷吃到了什么山珍海味一样满足得很，“谢谢，前辈。”阿飞说。“听你的音乐是件很值得高兴的事。”  
“那是当然……嗯。”迪达拉试图回忆起中断的曲子，可脑子依旧一片空白。  
“和你接吻也是。”阿飞的胳膊离开了他的腰，左边握住了他紧攥着琴颈的手。“F？”“才不用你提醒。”迪达拉的脸滚烫着，和他柔软地靠在一块，环上来的右手帮他找回了刚才抛到了九霄云外的节奏，音乐重新响了起来。

门外已经传来队友们的脚步声，迪达拉心里莫名涌起一阵失望和扫兴，又立刻中断这种想法并咬住了嘴唇——刚被人亲过的嘴唇，阿飞已经站了起来，谈笑声也已经到了门边。  
他咣啷一声放下木吉他，站起来拉过阿飞的衣领又吻了上去。

飞段抱着他那把斥巨资买的新木吉他，盯着背板边缘两道触目惊心的磕痕心疼地哇哇叫，“我明明记得我没摔过它啊——真是。”略微思考了一下，他锁定了正低头摆弄效果器的迪达拉，这小子的脸不知道怎么的又红了，一定是他干的。“迪达拉，老实交代。”  
“交代什么？你怎么一天到晚都这么烦！嗯。”黄毛小子看上去心虚极了。“刚才，我们进来之前，是不是干了什么坏事？”他叉着腰严辞审问。  
这小子不知道什么时候把他的铁刘海给别在了耳后，拿那双闪闪的蓝眼睛瞪着人，一个趔趄差点把效果器给踩碎了，又飞快地朝一旁看热闹的阿飞望了一眼，“听不懂你在说什么。嗯。”  
“翻译一下就是：是的我干了，但是我不会承认的。”红发的键盘手默默补刀。  
“旦那！”迪达拉意识到自己的音量有点太大了，又深呼一口气冷静下来，干脆不理哇哇乱叫的飞段，专心去顺晚上演出的谱子，窗外的夕阳更浓稠了些，夜幕将至，华灯初上，刚才那个无声的吻像晚风一样轻轻穿过他心里，让他偷偷地扯起了嘴角。

日子随着银行卡账户上越来越大的数字和化妆间抽屉里越堆越厚的情书而悄悄溜走，迪达拉以为那次海选和晓已经渐渐淡出了他的世界——蝎旦那说，乐手要是没经历过几次失败的表演都不能被称为一个真正的乐手。直到有一天他习惯性地在上台的第一时间寻找永远站在舞台角落那个身影时，才发现音乐对于他而言已经变得不一样了。  
不再是震耳欲聋的音量，不再是迷幻抓耳的鼓点，不再是疯一样地把弦扫得快要冒火星，不再是那些没有意义的蹦跳和呐喊，不再是烟味，酒味，大麻味，而是那束永不缺席的目光。

————————————

演出结束，迪达拉背着他的吉他，在朦胧夜色下穿过一片坎坷不平的土坡，上面种满了桃树，正是开花的季节，花瓣雨零星地飘飞着，他按亮手机想试着拍张照片，屏幕上却闪过一条资讯，“晓的新乐队人选已经确定，听说高手云集。”

回到排练室的时候他第一次感觉到了疲惫，超越宇智波好像不是一天两天就能办到的事，而观众们根本不会听得多仔细，那他这样辛苦地练习又是为了什么？  
钱？没意思。出名？好像也不是那么重要。阿飞么？这个家伙虽然是晓的成员，可一直对晓的事情缄口不言，也从没——迪达拉意识到自己在怪他了，而这是不应该发生的事。可迪达拉，你敢说当初允许阿飞接近自己的时候，你心里就没有一点和“功利”沾边的想法吗？  
这个问题顷刻间在从迪达拉心里砸得震天响，窗子上照出自己的脸，他一直以为自己对待艺术的心是纯粹的，这是他骄傲的资本，可看看吧，他甚至禁不起这么小的一场考验。  
回过神来的时候阿飞才刚刚推门进来，“前辈，今天的演出也很完美啊。”跑到窗边来抱他，并趁着没人偷亲了一口他的脸颊。“嗯......”迪达拉嘟囔着，“晓的乐队组好了么？”  
阿飞拿牙齿衔着他耳朵上的黑色耳钉，含糊地说：“前辈还在等消息？”  
“没有。”他低着头，不想看窗上映着的两个亲密的人影。阿飞体贴地帮他把肩膀和兜帽里的花瓣拂下来：“前辈大可对自己的艺术再多点信心呐。”

沉默了一会儿，耳朵处传来一个低得快失真的声音：“要不我去找小南姐……”亲吻落在耳后，又痒又麻，通常面对这种挑逗他会迅速拒绝，可这次，迪达拉心里有两个小人在打架——真正的艺术家怎么可能搞潜规则那套？但是，事情像刹车失灵一下迅速失控了。

来不及了，一点热辣辣的感觉随着亲吻燃烧起来，他往后别着一只胳膊，搂住了阿飞的脖子轻喘着，这人在拿下身磨蹭他的屁股，那双手伸进上衣里描摹着他锁骨的形状，数过他皮肤下的肋骨，勾画着左胸上的纹身，摸得他浑身瘫软，右手伸到裤子里时人又猛得清醒过来，那手捏揉了两下臀上的软肉，又慢慢往缝里探索，左手爬上来握住他的下巴，毫无防备地，两只手的手指同时伸进了他身体里两个同样炙热湿润的地方。  
“唔……”  
迪达拉的舌头还被阿飞用两根手指夹着，却也忍不住叫了出来，羞耻和快意一齐鞭打着他，自己的硬物也痒得厉害，他勉强对付着还在嘴里进出逗弄的手指，拿口腔内壁和舌头死死吮住，不想任由它们在自己嘴巴里肆意撒野，可下面那个地方却失了守，阿飞动作很慢，像是在趁着这空隙欣赏着窗外的夜色和万家灯火，也像是在给他反悔的时间——迪达拉在心里数节拍似的倒数了四个数，把自己的裤子往下褪了下去。

那个一直在磨蹭他屁股的东西悄悄探进来，一寸寸地撑开，侵入者在他身上舒服地低吟着，他们从未如此紧密地咬合在一起。有好一会儿阿飞都没有动作，只是嵌在他身体里，混着那些散乱的头发丝乱亲他的肩膀和脖子，一遍遍抚摸他的脊背，又把剧烈起伏的胸膛和他的背紧贴在一块，“迪达拉前辈……”

温柔地戳弄。像恰到好处的挠痒痒，挠得每一根神经末梢都在欢呼着舒爽，快挠出血都停不下来还想要更多，迪达拉半闭着眼睛，搂着身后人的脖子投入地接吻，用上了舌头。“再……快点……嗯……”这句原本就很含糊的要求被阿飞的舌头搅得支离破碎。  
原本和谐得像是和迪达拉的身体融为了一体的性器发起力来，抽出一阵闪电似的快意，又全数塞进来，他把胳膊撑在玻璃上闷哼了一声，刚开始还能撑住，慢慢地，整个身体只能随着顶弄一下下脱力地砰砰往前撞着，又重新被拉回来，他索性把身体放低，额头也抵在玻璃上不住地轻哼着，像是被关在了蒸笼里，空气又热又稀薄，低头间，他看见自己的前端挂着一串晶莹的前液，正随着顶弄摇摇晃晃地画在墙壁上、滴落在地上，一片淫靡。  
已经感受不到多少难为情了，他翘着臀，瘫软着腰肢越来越顺畅地主动撞着身后人的下腹，“哈——前辈。”阿飞像被扼住了咽喉一样干涩地呻吟了一声，趴上来抱紧他又亲又咬，可温存了不一会儿又开始发力，没轻没重的力道让他低声咒骂了几句，渐渐地又变成糊里糊涂的呻吟。

玻璃上，整个排练室的风光一览无余，乐器们都静悄悄地呆在它们该待的地方，迪达拉还能看到自己那把蓝色的电吉他躺在音箱上反着好看的光，而他俩的人影几乎完全重叠到了一处，随着动作激烈地挣扎着。他的腿已经软了，要不是能撑在玻璃上，随时都可能被满地的电线和音乐设备绊倒跪下去，那个绝妙的点一刻不停地承受着要命的摩擦，马上就要被操得散架了，他不可自抑地哭哼着，侧过脸去寻找阿飞的嘴唇，突然想到了他们第一次接吻的那个黄昏。

第二天去上课的路上，迪达拉又碰到了宇智波佐助，可这家伙居然没冷着脸忽略他，而是淡淡地看了他一眼，“祝贺。”  
什么？宇智波居然也会说“祝贺”？迪达拉隐约猜到了什么，完了，他真的被潜规则了？一路快步到教室，一群人早就炸开了锅，飞段坐在课桌上得意洋洋地跟大家炫耀着手机上的一封邮件，是晓发来的。  
“迪达拉，我们入选了！”飞段隔着人墙朝他招手，可他心里总是沉甸甸的。“知道了，嗯。”  
“你不打算看看嘛！”飞段凑过来，把邮件凑到了他脸上，他勉为其难瞟了一眼，却突然发现，上面的日期是一个月前。  
“怎么是一个月前？”他瞪大了眼睛，抱着手机又确认了一次。  
“我的邮箱把它当成垃圾邮件了——昨晚我才发现。”飞段憨笑了两声。“其实差不多海选后的第三天，就已经出结果了。”  
“什……么……”意识到之前的那些纠结全是自己一个人的内心戏之后，迪达拉差点原地爆炸。

飞段皱了皱眉头，小心翼翼把自己的手机拿了回来以免被捏碎，面前的人莫名其妙的，好像一点也不高兴，“你……怎么了？自从和阿飞混在一起之后你总是很奇怪。”

“宰了你！”

“啊——又关我什么事？？！！”

（完）

注：①:歌词出自美国硬摇滚乐队枪炮与玫瑰的《Sweet Child O’ Mine》，原词里是“她”，这里改做“他”。  
②：歌词出自日本著名摇滚乐队Mr.Children的《HANABI》。


End file.
